1. Field of the Invention
This invention is the reaction of certain hydrocarbylideneniobium or hydrocarbylidenetantalum complexes with esters or N,N-disubstituted amides to produce ethylenically unsaturated compounds.
2. Prior Art
It is known to react a phosphonium ylid with an aldehyde or ketone to give an olefin; A. W. Johnson "Ylid Chemistry," pp. 132-192 (Academic Press 1966), but no reference appears to exist with respect to the use of a niobium or tantalum complex for such reaction.